


Breaking Down

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You're on the verge of a breakdown, it's just been a really bad day. You find yourself in Galdin, hoping that the sound of the water would soothe you enough so you could resist falling apart...





	Breaking Down

A heavy sigh passed your lips as you walked along the boardwalk to the resort in Galdin Quay. Your hands were gently pushed into your pockets as you glanced out over the water. It wasn’t the first time you’d ended up here when you needed to get away to think about things, especially when you felt like this.

Your body felt heavy, like you lacked the energy to do more than breathe. Absolutely everything felt like it irritated you to the point of where you wanted to explode in anger. You huffed softly in frustration as you weren’t sure what set you off either. You just knew you had to find some way of grounding yourself again, and if going for a long walk was the way to do it, then so be it.

Walking slowly toward the pier, you moved to lean against the railing as a frown pulled your lips downward. Clasping your hands gently in front of you, your thumb lightly pet against the back of your hand in a slightly nervous fidget.

Letting your eyes scan the water a moment, you then heaved another sigh and slowly closed your eyes, and just listened. Hoping that the sound of the waves might soothe you a little.

“Fancy seein’ you here, Doll.”

Your eyes snapped open as you turned your head to look back over your shoulder.

“Hey, Dino.”

He gave you a gentle smile as he slowly wandered up, and rested his hands on the railing next to you. You gave him a slight nod nod of your head before turning your eyes back out toward the water.  He was silent for awhile before he turned toward you a little, leaning one arm against that railing.

“Wanna tell your ol’ pal Dino what’s on your mind?”

Shaking your head you lowered it, looking down at your feet. Once more; you rubbed your thumb against the back of your hand, and sighed softly. Slowly lifting your head you let your eyes fall back on the water, as you heard him shuffle next to you a little. Turning your head to look at him, you were surprised to find him once more leaning against the railing.

He glanced in your direction and smiled again, before he turned his head to look at you.

“If ya don’t wanna talk about it Doll, you don’t have to.”

You shrugged your shoulders lightly, before looking away from him to glance back down at your feet.

“Just, in a mood Dino,” you shook your head lightly. “Not sure why, or what’s weighing me down, but I’m just…” you scowled and huffed angrily.

He hummed, more of a noise of confirmation that he was listening to you. That simple sound made you smile a little. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this for you. Everytime he found you out here; alone, he didn’t push you into talking, he just stood next to you, and you found yourself just...letting things go.

“I’m just upset at the world I guess,” you sighed a bit and pushed yourself up, hands gripping the railing in front of you tightly. “I’m tired of certain things, things I know I could change, but I seem to refuse to. Tired of a relationship with someone that’s weighing me down, but they won’t let go, no matter how I try to cut them off.”

Your knuckles were starting to turn white, your eyes stung with unshed tears as you took a deep breath and continued. “I’m tired of feeling lonely Dino. I’m tired of feeling used...and stretched thin.”

He watched you quietly a moment before he lifted his hand and gently rested it over yours. “Hey…”

With a soft sniffle, you dipped your head as you swallowed that lump in your throat. He kept his hand on yours, thumb gently rubbing against the back of your hand. 

“Doll, C'mon, you’re never alone, you know that. Ya got me to come to, anytime.”

You sniffled again, and gave off a slightly broken laugh as you shook your head. Tilting your head to look up at him you watched his eyes go slightly wide in surprise as you felt your hot tears flow down over your cheeks.

“I don’t want to burden you Dino. I don’t want to burden anyone, I’m–” you choked out another laugh and pulled away from the railing, effectively pulling your hand out from under his. “–I just am so used to doing this alone, that I don’t know what way is up. It’s hard to breathe…”

He moved so quickly that you gasped in surprise as he pulled you to him that you collided with his chest. He wrapped his arms about you tightly as you tried to push him away only to hear him gently shush you. “Just, stay.”

You froze. Your whole body trembled a moment as you went wide with surprise at his words. Screwing your eyes shut, you sort of hunched in on yourself, lowering your head to hide your face against his shoulder.

"Hey, s'alright, I gotcha..." Dino spoke softly as you felt him gently thread his fingers through your hair at the back of your head, and with a gentle hum he guided your face to hide it against his chest instead. “Go ahead and cry Doll. No one will see or hear ya. I promise.”

“Y-You will though.”

“Nah, didn’t happen. No idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

Slowly your arms wrapped about him, hands fisting into his blazer at his back as you let yourself cry. Deep sobs that shook your entire form, and left you gasping for air.

Dino did nothing more than gently hold you, his fingers gently massaging the back of your scalp as he rested his cheek against the top of your head. You have no idea how long you cried, or how long he held you, and when you felt you could actually take a deep breath, you lifted your head a little, only to notice the dark wet marks you left on his vest.

“S-Sorry…”

“For what Doll?”

He continued to keep himself close and only released you when you took a step back. He gave you a gentle smile and wrapped an arm about your shoulders as he turned you about to lead you over to the bench behind you. You sniffled again, and gently shook your head.

“Thank the Six I’m not a messy crier…” you gave off a slightly self-deprecating laugh.

He gave you a look as you took a seat causing you to huff up at him.

“Let me guess,” you said, as you wiped at your cheeks in frustration. “It’s alright. Everything’s going to be fine, just give it time...”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Who the fuck knows.”

You looked at him wide eyed with surprise at his words. He grinned at you, then gently flopped down next to you, resting his hands on his lap.

“But at the risk of sounding horribly cheesy, I’ll still be here if it isn’t. Though that might not be much of a consolation prize, admittedly.”

You blinked at him slowly, before you snorted out a soft laugh, shaking your head. He gently leaned over, gently shoving his shoulder against yours.

“Sometimes, things are just shit, it is what it is. But, ya know, that’s okay too,” he smiled a bit more at you, reaching up to cup your cheek, and gently brushed the pad of his thumb against it, wiping away your remaining tears. “Sometimes you gotta just let things be shit, till things get better, y'know?”

You scoffed softly, but gently nuzzled your cheek against his palm. He smiled softly, and leaned in, resting his forehead gently against your own as you closed your eyes.

“As I said, you’re never truly alone Doll, I’m here, and I’ll always remind ya of that,”

Slowly you let your eyes flutter open to look at him, only to furrow your brows at his smirk.

“Specially when I’m askin’ ya to find me stones.”

With a huff, you quickly leaned back so that you could punch him in the shoulder, making him howl with a mixture of laughter and pain.

“Ow! Holy shit!”

“Ass.”

“Yeah well, ya love me, yeah?”

“Tch. I dunno anymore…”

“Ah Doll, c'mon, ya wound me.”

“I will bruise your other arm too, I swear.”

He laughed, then shook his head. “And I’d take every bruise ya give me Doll, if it means ya smile like that again.”

You blinked as he chuckled at you, and you felt your smile grow more. Huffing out a soft laugh you gently shook your head as you sat back against the bench, letting a soft sigh passing your lips. Once more you let your eyes look out over the bay, and you felt him move just a little bit closer to you as he moved his arm to rest it behind your shoulders.

“Thanks, Dino.”

“Anytime Doll.”


End file.
